1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising a plurality of display portions.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising two display portions is known in general (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-31034, for example). The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-31034 discloses a liquid crystal device (display) comprising a main display (first display portion), a sub display (second display portion), a driver IC (driver circuit) and a wiring board for electrically connecting the main display and the sub display with each other. The wiring board of the liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-31034 is provided with wires for supplying image signals from the driver IC to the sub display through the main display.
In the conventional liquid crystal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-31034, however, the wires are formed on the wiring board in response to the number of pixels in the sub display. If the sub display has a large number of pixels, therefore, the number of the wires formed on the wiring board is disadvantageously increased. Thus, the interval between the wires formed on the wiring board is so reduced that it is difficult to form the wires on the wiring board.